Phantom of the School 5/The Way of the Sword with Chocolate?
AP: 7 Goal: Slay Boss: Muramasa EXP: 400 Zenny: 145 Item Drop: Bonus: Zenny: 10,000, Magic Sprite Reejin, Rainbow Sprite Reekin Transcript Before Stage Start So it was Yata no Kagami and Muramasa began their chocolate-making... ...an effort steeped in chaos from the very start. Commander: So, Muramasa, have you ever made chocolate before? Muramasa: No, I have no clue about Western sweets. Yata no Kagami: Yes, but your Japanese dishes are superb, particularly your pickled daikon! Yata no Kagami: Maybe we should put some of that in our chocolate. Commander: I definitely wouldn't do that if I were you. Yata no Kagami: Bigmouth, we need to melt the chocolate. Turn up the heat. Commander: Don't call me that! Muramasa: Hmm, I have a basic grasp of the recipe, but I feel like I'm missing something. Yata no Kagami: As do I. But I thought that by seeing it done once, I'd be able to reproduce the process right away. Commander: Really? Yata no Kagami: Yes, for I am a master of mimicry! Commander: Mimicry? Muramasa: Never underestimate Yata no Kagami, my liege. Her power of mimicry is magnificent. Commander: Really? I don't really see it. Commander: But that's beside the point! This is going nowhere! Yata no Kagami: If someone could just demonstrate the basics... Yata no Kagami: For instance, if someone from the cooking club could whip up some chocolate, it would really help. Lazy-Looking Girl: ... Commander: (She's just sitting there eating ice cream like we're not even here!) Muramasa: Excuse me... Pisear? Yata no Kagami: Oh, so you are known as Pisear? What a fine name! Yata no Kagami: And being that it's such a fine name, why don't you assist us? Commander: What does one thing have to do with the other?! Pisear: Huh? I don't get what you're saying at all! Yata no Kagami: In that case, how about this? Yata no Kagami: We'll take every last one of your beloved ice cream bars and turn them into pickled-daikon-with-chocolate flavor! Pisear: Blech... That wouldn't be good. I might even have to get mad. Yata no Kagami: But you said, and I quote, "You do what you need to do." Yata no Kagami: ...Well, I hope you like daikon! Commander: That's blackmail! Pisear: You got that right, but... Commander: You're gonna go along with this?! Muramasa: Please, Pisear! Teach us how to make chocolate! Pisear: This is probably more trouble than it's worth. Pisear: Then again, having no ice cream would be a problem too. Pisear: ...Fine. All I gotta do is show you how, right? Yata no Kagami: You could have avoided all of this by saying yes from the start. Muramasa: Thank you! I look forward to learning all you can teach! Yata no Kagami: A double boiler! So that's how you melt chocolate! Pisear: My body's so warm, I usually just hug the bowl to melt it. Yata no Kagami: Did you hear that, Bigmouth? You can melt chocolate by hugging the bowl. Commander: I'm gonna say...pass!!! Muramasa watched the commander and the others with an uneasy look. Yata no Kagami: Why the long face, Muramasa? Yata no Kagami: Are you wondering if there's any meaning behind chocolate-making? Without a word, Muramasa's head drooped down. It seemed Yata no Kagami had struck a nerve. Yata no Kagami: There really is no meaning until you find it yourself. But I see this is going nowhere, so let me say this... Yata no Kagami: Do not neglect your sweets-making skills for until you hone all the senses, you'll never make the perfect chocolate. Muramasa: All five senses?! Yata no Kagami: Yes, indeed. First of all, you need a sense of taste that can evaluate the most important flavors. Yata no Kagami: And you need a keen sense of smell to ensure a captivating aroma that can make the heart dance. Yata no Kagami: The double boiler, the measuring cup, the molds... In the fine art of cooking, tactile perception comes into play. Yata no Kagami: Now, hurry up and stir the melted chocolate! Time is of the essence! Muramasa: I'm on it! Muramasa: Umm... Is it okay if I use an electric mixer? Yata no Kagami: What?! What sort of training would that be?! I expect better from my students! Muramasa: *Sigh* Yata no Kagami: Now, listen to the sound it makes as you stir. Can you hear the whisk striking the side of the bowl? Yata no Kagami: That is the sound of delicious chocolate being made! This is where you hone your sense of hearing! Commander: What?! Are you kidding me?! Yata no Kagami: The final test is with the eyes upon the finished chocolate. Yata no Kagami: That's all there is to it! Remember you cannot make chocolate without all five senses. Yata no Kagami: Is it any different from when you devote yourself completely to your sword? No, it can be no different! Muramasa: I get it! I totally get it now! Commander: It's a major breakthrough! Yata no Kagami: That is the only hint you'll get from me. You must discover the rest yourself. Muramasa pondered Yata no Kagami's words. That's when the commander, hoping to lighten the mood, posed a question... Commander: So tell me, why chocolate in the first place? Yata no Kagami: Silly boy! Because it's almost Valentine's Day! Commander: ...Oh, you're right! Yata no Kagami: But this year, it's been banned at Yggs. Commander: Really? So you can't bring any to school? Yata no Kagami: That's right! Valentine's Day has been canceled. The situation is quite grave! Muramasa: Why? Was there some sort of problem? Yata no Kagami: Indeed. It happened last year. Yata no Kagami: It involved student council president Excalibur and head of the public morals committee Shekinah, who was aiming for her position. Yata no Kagami: They are the two most popular figures on campus. Commander: *Gulp* Yata no Kagami: So popular, in fact, that the student body came round and picked them right up! Lifted them high into the sky! Commander: What?! Yata no Kagami: That's right! They paraded them around campus, then tossed Shekinah into a chocolate bath! True story, true story! Commander: I had no idea Yggs students were like that! Yata no Kagami: The mind of a maiden, suppressed day in and day out, is bound to explode one day. Yata no Kagami: A maiden's passion can be a truly frightening thing. Commander: Sounds like this whole place is a powder keg waiting to blow. Muramasa: Why would they do something so terrible? Were they jealous of how popular she was? Yata no Kagami: No, they simply wanted a life-sized piece of Shekinah-shaped chocolate. Commander: Wait, what are we even talking about here?! Pisear: Sounds like a fun way of making chocolate. Commander: How is that fun?! Yata no Kagami: In any case, being that she's head of the public morals committee, Shekinah ordered a halt to this year's Valentine's Day celebration. Commander: I'm not surprised after what happened to her! But then it seems like there's no point to the chocolate you made today. Yata no Kagami: Oh, no, there is a point. If there was any time to make it, now would be the time! Yata no Kagami: The fact that Valentine's Day was canceled gives me the perfect cover. My target will never see it coming. Yata no Kagami: In other words, it will be a complete surprise! Muramasa: Yata no Kagami knows big surprises. Commander: Oh, all right. Commander: I understand your situation now, Yata no Kagami. Commander: Come to think of it, I haven't heard about your situation yet, Muramasa. Commander: How did you end up in a duel with your sister? Muramasa: About that... Muramasa: As Yata no Kagami mentioned, I am skilled in handicrafts. Muramasa: And when I recently noticed that Masamune-senpai's sheath was in pretty bad shape... Muramasa: ...I made a new one and gave it to her. Muramasa: That's when she gave me a terrible scolding. Commander: What? Why? Muramasa: She dragged me out of the dojo and beat me to a pulp. Then she said... Muramasa: "If you had time to play around like that, you should have focused on your sword training." Muramasa: "There is no place for such fools in the kendo club." Muramasa: Those were her exact words. Commander: That was pretty harsh. Muramasa: No, I'm extremely grateful for her strict training. Muramasa: But I still have an objective that I need to fulfill, so I can't leave the club just yet. That's why I begged and pleaded to stay. Muramasa: In the end, she gave me one last chance. Yata no Kagami: So, that was how the duel started. Pisear: Sounds like more trouble than it's worth. I mean, aren't you getting a little carried away? Yata no Kagami: Such is the way of the warrior. Normal folk can't possibly understand. Commander: Could I take a look at the sheath you made? Muramasa: Sure! I still carry it around, hoping she'll accept it someday. Muramasa handed the commander the sheath. The name "Masamune" had been skillfully embroidered on it. So had a stunning pattern featuring a dragon and a tiger. The needlework was on par with a professional's. Commander: I can't believe she would look at such fine work and accuse you of playing around. Commander: ...Um, Muramasa? A dark mist was starting to slowly stream from her body. Muramasa: I was just thinking about my sister. Muramasa: What did I do wrong? Muramasa: What am I supposed to do now? After Stage Clear Commander: You made something amazing. I don't know what was going through Masamune's head... Commander: ...but you should be proud of your work! Muramasa: Thank you so much. Pisear: Hmmm... Pisear had picked up the sheath and was studying it intently. Pisear: Did Masamune really think you were playing around when you made this? Is that what she was really mad about? Yata no Kagami: Good question... Yata no Kagami: That dragon and tiger pattern is exquisite. The casual remarks from Pisear and Yata no Kagami got the commander thinking. Category:Phantom of the School